In recent years, flexible and stretchable electronics have been intensively explored for enabling new applications otherwise unachievable with conventional silicon technology. A wide range of active channel materials have been explored, including: organics; amorphous, poly-, and single-crystalline semiconductors in the shape of thin films and strips; printed semiconducting nanowires (NWs); and single-walled carbon nanotubes (SWNTs). Each of these material systems presents unique opportunities and challenges for large-area electronics. For instance, randomly deposited films of SWNTs are attractive candidates given their high carrier mobility, high chemical stability, ability to deposit through solution processing, and superb mechanical properties such as high bendability.